The invention concerns a double screw extruder including two conical extruder screws, whose screw shafts form an angle with one another corresponding to the conicity of the extruder screws, and a drive apparatus with a drive motor which drives one of the screw shafts while the other screw shaft is driven from the first screw shaft through a bevel gear drive.
A double screw extruder of this type is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,188.
The invention has as its object to construct a double screw extruder of the above described type wherein, within a small space, a high turning moment can be transferred to the screw shafts without thereby at the same time exerting axial forces on the screw shafts.